Elemental Sisters
by Satin Tenshi
Summary: YYHxIY In the past on Kagome's 18th B-day two cloaked women come and disappear with first Kagome and Kikyo, then a month later with Kagura and Kanna in the same mysterious way, never to be seen again. A year later in the future Keiko goes missing!


Hi and thanx for reading.

I only whant to say that this is my first story so please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Kagome's 18th Birthday**

"It can't be true!" Kagome looked completely terrified as she stared at the two cloaked figures before her, "There's no way!"

"No!" Kikyo was shocked out of her cold demeanor. "I refuse to believe it!"

"It is true, no matter what you want to believe." Two voices spoke in unison, one held a hidden fire while the other held a hidden ice. Both voices were obviously female. "You have both come of age. Now it's time to know the truth behind your past, and the truth behind yourselves."

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?! My life is fine as it is!" Kagome was nearly crying.

"Mine as well! I am finally happy! Can't you leave us alone!?!" Kikyo sounded like she was almost in rage.

"We cannot leave you alone, for it would lead you to your deaths. Do not speak lies! Is your life really fine? Can you really tell us that you do not feel something missing from your lives?" They turned to look directly at Kagome. "Do you not feel the need to run free through the woods, bathe in the light, and bask in life?" Turning to Kikyo the two women continue. "And you Kikyo did you not notice how time feels to you? Or how you love the dark of the night… and death."

Kikyo's eyes widened, as she shook her head, "I do not love death."

They looked at her, "You know you lie," They looked at both of the girls. "It is time for you to come with us."

Both Kikyo and Kagome looked down sadness radiating from the in waves. "Fine," tears fell from the eyes of both girls at the one word they had both spoken.

"This is not the end." Both voices held a soft comforting tone. "It is only the beginning." They both stood up and offered a hand to the girls, "Leave with us, this is not where you belong."

The two looked at each other then at the offered hands and took them, causing them all to vanish.

**One Month Later **

"How do expect me to believe this!" The wind in the clearing picked up, flowing around the in uncertain patterns, reflecting its mistress's feelings. "I was not born from a mother, but cultivated by Naraku! He held my heart in his hands!"

"He may of held your heart Kagura but you were born of a mother. As were you Kanna." The two cloaked figures before them were the same ones who had come to take Kagome and Kikyo away. "It is time for you to come with us, your place is no longer here."

"Why didn't you come sooner!?! To save us from some of the pain! Why didn't you come three years ago!?! Before the pain began!" Kagura was crying as she yelled at the two before her.

One of the figures walked over to Kagura and rapped her arms around her, and let her cry into her cloaked shoulder. Both women spoke in unison as they had been doing for some time.

"We are sorry that we could not come earlier, but we had to let you stay here. You would have never been ready for what is to come. What your powers are soon to bring."

"So you want us to come with you?" Kanna's quiet voice came into the conversation devoid of almost all emotion.

"Yes we do." The women holding Kagura stood up and walked back over to the other cloaked one. They both looked at the two demons, and offered them their hands to them. "So come with us, become what you were meant to be."

"How do we know you are not tricking us?" Kanna was looking at her mirror as she spoke.

"You will not know until you take our hands. Find out if we are telling the truth or not."

After a few moments of hesitation the hands that were offered were taken and the two demons were not seen again for more that 500 years.

**Spirit World**

(A year and 3 months after Kagome's 18th Birthday.)

"TODDLER WHY DID YOU CALL ME IN HERE!!! IT'S KEIKO'S 18th BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I HAVE TO GET OVER TO HER HOUSE!!!" Yusuke was pissed because he had_ promised_ Keiko he would be there today but Koenma had called him in on his way there.

"Yusuke," Koenma's tone was quiet almost sad, when it should have been angry because Yusuke had called him a toddler. "I'm afraid your new mission has something to do with Keiko."

Yusuke just stared at him before yelling. "WHAT! HOW CAN MY MISSION HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH KEIKO!?!"

"Yusuke," Koenma looked right at him, "Keiko's gone missing."

* * *

Pease Remember toReview.

Thanx agian for reading


End file.
